NeS2 Post 1865
In NeS2 Post 1865 Gebohq Simon has arrived at Athena's Colosseum and wants to help his beloved Rachel Pi in her fight against Totallyevil but he knows he must act as the chosen Hand of the NeS instead. As the Story leans towards a prominent villains' victory, a plot-hole storm opens up around the colosseum threateningly. In the past, during the Britt the Legend mini-arc, Britt explains to Polly Simon that he uses tea-powers, which she find most impressive. Ohqeanos Simon is immensely jealous of the happy-talk between Britt and Polly and Polly reveals to Britt that she is engaged with Ohqeanos in order to form a truce and alliance between the Jupiterian Empire and Earth. The researchers on Jupiter had discovered that Ohqeanos is of an unbroken line of descendants from a group called the Illuminohqi, making him the best possible candidate to represent the entire planet of humanity despite his poor qualities. As Polly explains that Jupiterians choose their 'final appearance' when they reach adulthood, explaining why they are always very beautiful, Ohqeanos is lurking behind a rock where he is grumbling to himself. He meets The Negotiator there who tells Ohqeanos that one day he would need The Negotiator's help and sign a contract with him. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Thirty-Four Gebohq witnesses the fight between Rachel and TotallyEvil, unable to bring himself to do little more in shame of forgetting, once again, that Rachel's engagement ring would have been visible, regardless of her disguise. He thinks of how he could make it up, how he could help Rachel against TotallyEvil, before remembering what his goal was meant to be as a new Hand of NeS. Gebohq glances at TotallyEvil for a moment, and shakes his head, unable to help her fight Rachel. His gaze sweeps the rest of the Coliseum. Across the modernized ruins, a vast number of villains still heavily outweigh the number of NeS Heroes. Even more villains still pour in from the direction of the prison where they had been trapped, forced into fighting in large part by the immense power of the Darkside hailing from the year 3000. Vashuko patrols the air, instantly killing those villains who try to escape. Helebon still commands the attention of most of the NeSHeroes, in addition to those such as The Last True Evil. Despite the overwhelming concentration of villains, it's clear from Gebohq's new perspective that their numbers are quickly dropping. Villains, strangely inspired to fight by their heroic leaders like Amal, act almost heroically against other villains. Some villains slay whomever is in their vicinity, having simply never meant to stand within ten miles of anything without trying to destroy it. In the immense certainty of victory for evil, the very fiber of the story-world naturally attempts to also correct itself with a brewing plot-hole storm, tipping the balance to the extreme for good. The narrative ecosystem had been disturbed once before to Gebohq's memory, back when he first met and fell in love with Rachel. Back then, the story tried to correct itself against the certain victory of evil, and in a tumorous fashion, too much for the victory of good built up. Gebohq had to make an impossible choice to save the story, and as history repeats itself, he considers the impossible choice once more. A choice his father faced himself a generation ago... Originally Posted by Britt: The Legend - Chapter Thirty-Four The four illegal immigrants ride on their horses through the steampunk-Western-styled dirtlands of Espa-ñol. Riding vanguard, Britt and the young Polly Simon trot side-by-side, while several paces behind, Kaptin Kwanza and a young Ohqeanos Simon somewhat more awkwardly on the same horse. The awkwardness of the situation holds firm as Ohqeanos continually readies to catch up to Polly and Britt, only to hold back in polite defeat as the Kaptin continues blabbering about his many adventures to his resistively-captive audience. Britt and Polly converse with each other, just out of earshot of a secretly frustrated Ohqeanos. Polly Simon: "What you did back there, Britt... what was it?" Britt: "My tea powers?" Polly Simon: "Er, yes?" Britt: "Those were my tea powers." Polly Simon waits for Britt to elaborate. When he doesn't, she almost presses him to talk, then stops. Polly Simon: "Well, those were rather impressive. When I found out that you were supposed to be related to Ohq, I had my concerns." She thumbs back to Ohq, and Britt looks behind him. Ohqeanos changes his focus to the Kaptin to dodge their attention in Geb-like quickness, only looking back when Britt turns his attention back to Polly. Britt: "Yeah, I have my doubts too. He's certainly not like the others I've met. What's his deal?" Polly Simon: "You mean why he gets so easily down on himself? I don't really know, honestly. I've only just met him a couple months ago." Britt: "But you have his last name. Are you... siblings?" Polly Simon: "What? No! We're married. Well, engaged. The official ceremony was meant to be held when we got to Jupiter." Britt: "I thought we were on some sort of top-secret mission. Is this a shotgun wedding?" She sighs. Polly Simon: "Have you been living under a rock?" Britt: "Yes. Sleeping for a few centuries. Where you found me." Polly Simon: "Oh, right. Well, until about a couple decades ago, the Jupiterian Empire held unquestionable control over the Sol System. Every other race in the universe came in and out of our borders with no issue. We had an alliance with the Martians as well as the Mi-go on Pluto. Earth was the only exception, with the legends saying that a divine feud between the two planets made an alliance forbidden." Britt: "Yeah, funny legends..." Polly Simon: "Not that the Empire had any real interest in doing so, with Earth the backwater planet it is. I'm told the Empire once tried to conquer it as well, but ever since the Gifted Princess Ptolemy failed, it's been considered bad luck to consider it. I hear it's akin to NapoleonNapolean article, Wikipedia. attempting to invade Russia?" Britt: "Gifted?! Wait... are you related to her?" Polly Simon: "Well, yes, and I'd like to believe I'm gifted with her ingenuity as well." She takes no notice as Britt stares mortified at her. Ohqeanos glares, as he mistakenly takes Britt's stare for affection. Polly Simon: "In any case, with a few isolated exceptions, humans on Earth kept to themselves. Fought among themselves. Really, all humans seem to do is fight over their own selfish, petty desires. And about twenty years ago, as their second world war gave rise to two nations, a race for power between them started. While they feign only a race to their moon, the U.S. and the U.S.S.R. secretly set their sights for much more." Britt: "I see." Polly Simon: "The Martians didn't take kindly to them, but despite the gulf in power over Earth, the humans quickly destroyed the Martian forces with their mere diseased selves. The whole Martian race nearly died from their infected and vicious ways. Since then, the Empire has been locked in a secret war with Earth, and while humanity encroaches upon the system, their planet remained mysteriously protected by magic leylines. Other races have already sworn off ever stepping foot in the system again in disgusted horror of humanity's violence, and Jupiter tries to save face while dealing with Earth." Britt: "Uh-huh." Polly Simon: "Are you following any of this?" Britt: "Nope." She rolls her eyes. Polly Simon: "Jupiter and Earth are in a secret war. I, as a princess to Jupiter, had been sent to marry an equally important human, as a means to call a truce." Britt: "I think you may have married the wrong guy." Polly Simon: "According to the royal research, Ohqeanos is of the last in a line of an ancient and powerful group called the Illuminohqi. Ohq's paternal heritage over the past three generations apparently heralded some of the planet's most well-known heroics." Britt: "And him?" Polly Simon: "He was surprisingly hard to find, as his mother had passed away at childbirth and his father disowned him a few years ago. I finally found him squirreled away in Area 51, working as a resident historian. He's sworn to absolute pacifism." Britt: "Paci-what?" Polly Simon: "It means he avoids war and violence. It's a rising trend among a growing counter-culture on Earth." Britt: "Ah, that's why he's such a coward!" She raises an eyebrow at Britt, which Ohqeanos takes as further romantic interest. Polly Simon: "I don't think this marriage has much chance to save this war, in any case. Mutual and utter destruction of both our people is inevitable seems at this point -- humanity is too self-destructive to not leave us in its death wake." Britt: "Yikes..." Silence sits uncomfortably for a few moments. Britt: "So what's the plan, then? I don't exactly fancy my home getting destroyed." Polly Simon: "The marriage is still our only hope, even if it's politics. We have to contact and get to Jupiter somehow, and then just pray it's not too late." Britt: "Don't sound too optimistic. You might inspire the smallest of my hope in this situation." Polly Simon: "It's getting dark. We should set up camp." Britt: "And how are we going to build a fire?" -------------------------------------- Pan to shortly after. The four sit around a campfire, in the midst of some convenient rocks and plant growth straight out of a cowboy scene. Britt tosses the last of Kaptin Kwanza's outfit into the fire. Kaptin Kwanza: "This is outrageous! I'm naked!" Polly Simon: "You're a skeleton. All I see is bone." Kaptin Kwanza: "My bone!" The Kaptin attempts to cover his groin. Britt turns to Polly Simon. Britt: "So what's with everyone from Jupiter looking so good?" She giggles at the comment, and Ohqeanos grits in envy. Ohqeanos: "Excuse me." He stands up to walk a distance, behind one of the large boulders. Polly looks up at him in surprised concern. Britt shrugs. Britt: "When you gotta go, you gotta go. Anyway, about my question..." Polly Simon: "The people of Jupiter can take any appearance they wish before they reach old age. Like so." Suddenly, she changes her appearance to that of a horrifying tentacled monster. Britt instinctively jumps back, too shocked to scream. She laughs in loud joy. Polly Simon: "Looks like your descendant got his courage from you after all." Britt scowls at the accusation. Meanwhile, Ohqeanos, driven into self-loathing at only having heard Polly laugh more, sulks behind a rock, alone. Alone, that is, until a well-dressed figure appears to him from the shadows -- the Negotiator. The Negotiator: "Hello. Perhaps I can be of help--" Ohqeanos: "GAH! Who are you?" As Ohqeanos covers himself with his arms, the Negotiator pauses in surprise, then opens his arms in a welcoming gesture. The Negotiator: "A friend. I've been traveling with the other man in your company..." Ohqeanos: "The skeleton guy?" The Negotiator: "...no, the other one." Ohqeanos: "Are you sure? Because you look like a demon, and skeletons and demons usually come together--" The Negotiator: "Quiet!" With his word, Ohqeanos cowers again. The Negotiator collects himself. The Negotiator: "Listen, I'm here to help you. I know you yearn for the woman's love, and I can make that happen--" Ohqeanos: "No." Surprised, the Negotiator blinks and nearly steps back. The Negotiator: "But you've not heard what I have to say--" Ohqeanos: "I don't want to hear it. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not stupid. I know all the stories about bargains like this. And you're with him. I'll never take up on an offer from you. Never. For just a moment, Ohqeanos locks eyes with the Negotiator. Ohqeanos's whole body is shaking in fear, and his eyes hold strange courage. The Negotiator narrows his own eyes. The Negotiator: "Nobody has turned down an offer from me. From Emperor WuEmperor Wu article, Wikipedia. of the Jin DynastyJin Dynasty (265 - 420) article, Wikipedia. to President KennedyJohn F. Kennedy article, Wikipedia. of the United States, everyone has something in their life they wish to rebalance, the tide of war over nations and loves are but the most common..." He draws inches away from Ohqeanos's face. The Negotiator: "You will need me, and when you do..." A warm but fake smile spreads across his face. The Negotiator: "...we'll negotiate a balance." The Negotiator slips back into the shadows, disappearing. Ohqeanos exhales heavily, collapsing into himself. A distant voice is heard. Kaptin Kwanza: "Are you done taking a dump yet? Some of us are still waiting in line!" Britt: "You're a skeleton! You don't have to go at all you dolt!" Kaptin Kwanza: "Hey, I still have dreams of leaving bathroom graffiti wherever I go! 'Kaptin was here!' will be famous throughout history!" Polly Simon: "I think KillroyKilroy was here article, Wikipedia. beat you to the punch." Kaptin Kwanza: "Damn that impostor!" After collecting himself, Ohqeanos stands to walk back to the group. As he does, howling noises pierce the air. Wind, or something worse...? References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post